


Save Me From Myself

by Thelonelygallifreyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelygallifreyan/pseuds/Thelonelygallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper saves Tony from another nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Myself

Nightmares were a common thing for Tony now a days. Most of the time anymore, whenever she was asleep he would be down hiding in his lab, tinkering with one his suits into the dead hours of the night. 

His mind was so clouded with his own fears, he could barely think straight. But of course, Pepper was there to fix it. She always was. 

****

  Pepper Potts made her way through the penthouse of the Tower, her heels in her hand and her briefcase in the other. Her BlackBerry wouldn't stop vibrating with emails about the conference she'd just come from, or why people didn't see Tony around outside anymore. "Tony?" She called out weakly, laying her stuff behind the sofa and stumbling into the kitchen. "Coffee, get coffee and you'll be fine." 

The house was completely silent, which was a bit abnormal. Usually whenever she came home she could hear Tony's drill at work and ACDC blasting through the speakers in the lab. Nothing, absolute silence. She slid a coffee filter into the pot and rubbed her eyes as the aroma began wafting through the kitchen. "Miss Potts," She jumped at JARVIS's voice in the ceiling, clutching her chest as her heart began to pound. "Mr Stark needs your assistance." 

She took that to heart immediately, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she quickly made her way down to the lab. It was dark too, all except for a small lamp by the sofa she'd forced Tony to put in the lab about a month ago. She put the pin code in for the door and silently stepped inside, her blue eyes softening at the sight that laid before her. Tony was curled up in her favorite blanket on the sofa, his hair messy from the pillow and his lips parted slightly as he slept. 

She was going to leave him down there whenever she realized why JARVIS had sent her down there in the first place. He was shivering, mumbling under his breath and tossing to the side every few moments.  _Nightmare._ "Tony," She called out, shedding her blouse jacket and walking towards her boyfriend. "Tony." 

He opened his mouth and a scream tore past his lips. "Pepper!" He shrieked, gripping the sides of the sofa so hard his knuckles became white. "Pepper, Pepper can you hear me?!" She studied him, ways to wake him up running through her head at a million miles a second. "PEPPER!" 

She grabbed his shoulders and partially straddled him. "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" His back arched as his eyes flew open, his breathing heavy and erratic. "Shhh, are you alright Tony?" She leaned forward, blowing gently on his warm forehead as she wiped his forehead with her wrist. "Hey, it's okay." 

"I'm fine," He whispered under his breath, trying to ignore the beautiful red haired woman straddling him on the sofa in his lab. "Why are you home so late?" She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. 

"Please stop changing the subject," She laced her fingers through his, pulling their hands to her lips. "You don't need to lie to me. I care about you, and I don't want you to keep  **letting your demons drown you inside your head**. Now please tell me what you were dreaming about." 

Tears made his eyes blurry as he inhaled deeply. "U-Ultron. My newest suit, Ultron, malfunctioned and went on a killing rampage. He killed you first, and I couldn't stop him!" Her heart broke at the pain in his voice and she bent forward to lean her forehead against his. "I c-couldn't s-stop him P-Pepper.." 

"Tony, listen to me," She pulled the blanket away from his body. "You are the strongest man I've ever known." She tilted her head, placing a deep kiss right on the weak spot below his ear. "I love you with all my heart and more." Collarbone which made him shiver even worse. "You're my everything, even with that insanely attractive ego," Jawline, which turned him on to the extreme. "You've been through hell and back and  **still** manage to keep your life all together. I really admire you for it." 

He looked up into her shimmering blue eyes, and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Potts," He murmured, shivering again as her hands laid on his bare chest. "Geesh, I love you so much. I don't deserve someone like you." He moved his head upward and met her lips in a deep passionate kiss, running her fingers through her soft red curls. 

" **You don't have to be afraid anymore Tony. Don't let your fears, your own personal demons, define the man you are.** "


End file.
